Unforseen
by aLeX24
Summary: Another Stargate has been found on Earth, but the archaeologist who found it isnt willing to give up her find to the SGC that easily... CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own stargate or any of its characters; Shelby and any other non-stargate people are purely products of my imagination._

****

The Unforeseen 

Sg1 sat around the briefing room table having each been woken up and ordered to return to the SGC.

"General, I was just kinda wondering, you know, why we're here at 0400 hours" Jack stated pointedly looking at Hammond.  Daniel let loose a large yawn and nodded his head on agreement. SG1 had been given a weeks downtime just the night before and from the look on the Generals face, plans had changed. Meaning downtime was no more.

"SG1, I have called you here this morning because I was given the information that we may have a Goa'uld threat on earth."

"What?!" "Where?" "Who?" were the simultaneous questions from Jack, Sam and Daniel. Teal'c simply inclined his head in curiosity. 

"A dig in Egypt has uncovered an underground temple and it has been reported that there is a 'large gold sarcophagus' in it."

"Whose dig is it?"

"A Doctor Shelby O'Neill, is running it" Jack's eyes widened slightly but a mask of indifference soon replaced his semi-surprised expression. Nobody noticed his reaction.

"I've never heard of her" Daniel commented frowning. He spoke often with his colleagues finding out who had what digs in the field and which people were making important finds, and he had never heard of this particular woman.

"She is 23 years old" Hammond informed, "and it is only the second dig she's ever run" he finished

"So what are we here for then?" Jack inquired.

"I want SG1 to go to Egypt to shut down the dig, civilly I might add. We do not want to bring any attention to the situation in the slightest. You will ship out in three hours." Hammond said firmly.

"Uh, Sir that doesn't give us much time" Sam put in.

"I realize that Major but you must secure the dig before the sarcophagus is opened."

"Yes Sir" she acknowledged, understanding the risks of waiting longer to leave.

"Dismissed" Hammond said standing up and leaving for his office.

"Well kids, feed your fish, pack your sunscreen, I'll pick you all up in two hours so be ready" Jack said walking from the briefing room with his hands in his pockets. Sam left the room thinking about what she was going to pack to wear, since she had never been to Egypt before, Teal'c though he didn't show it was anticipating seeing another culture of the Tauri and Daniel was excited about going back to where he had spent much of his early childhood.

In the private jet that was taking the team to Egypt, Daniel explained to Sam and Teal'c about the way of life of various social classes in Cairo, which was the closest city to the dig; about a three hours drive away. Jack in the meantime stared out the window, thinking about what the reaction would be from the head archaeologist on the site to his presence. 

"We are preparing to land, please secure your seatbelts and put all belongings under your seat or in the overhead compartments" the pilots voice said over the intercom from the cockpit. Everyone did up their seatbelts and sat calmly as the plane descended and finally landed smoothly on the runway. From here they would take a Jeep to the dig, which was about a four and a half hour drive.

Jack drove up to what he guessed was the entrance to the dig, and parked beside another jeep not unlike the one SG1 had taken. Getting out and stretching, they all followed Daniel figuring he could talk the talk with these people and would know how to get to Dr. O'Neill the fastest and easiest.

Without too much trouble, and only a few uncertain glares from the workers, SG1 were led into the temple and down to a large chamber where the sarcophagus was held. Daniel continuously looked around reading the walls trying to get an idea of what Goa'uld; they may have to deal with.

They were left by their guide at the doorway to the chamber. They could all see a blond woman sitting cross-legged on the ground at the base of the sarcophagus, writing furiously in a notebook. Without being told she had guests, turning around or even stopping her writing, the archaeologist spoke certainly.

"Hello dad." She said. 

Sam and Daniel gawked at Jack and Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Shelby" Jack acknowledged.

"Here to shut down my dig?" she asked as if reading SG1's minds.

"Now why would you just jump to that conclusion kiddo? Couldn't I be here just to visit my favourite daughter?" he asked trying to make light of the situation. He knew his team had a million questions for him at the moment.

She sighed loudly finishing writing in her notebook and putting her books into a side bag.

"First of all, I'm your only daughter and second, if you actually came to see me you wouldn't have brought your friends," she stated surely as she turned around to face SG1.

"So why does the Air Force want to shut down my dig?" she asked again crossing her arms over her chest looking Jack pointedly. SG1 was silent not sure how to answer the very forward woman before them.

"Is it because of that?" she asked jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the sarcophagus.

"Or perhaps because of the stargate I found in another chamber?" she queried cooly, inwardly applauding herself for the surprised expressions on SG1's faces. Even Teal'c looked surprised.

"Can we see it?" the archaeologist in Daniel asked.

"And you are?" 

"Daniel Jackson" he supplied.

"He's an archaeologist too," Jack told her. 

"Well since you guys are here to shut me down, I can't really stop you now can I?" she stated still watching them carefully. She had no idea why the United States Air Force would want to hide what she had found.

"Follow me," she said slinging her bag over her shoulder. She brushed a strand of her golden hair from her eyes and began walking to the left down a long dark hallway. They walked in almost complete darkness for a couple minutes, before they came upon a chamber illuminated by numerous torches. In the centre of the room loomed the Stargate. 

"So what's it for?" Jack asked, playing dumb as he gazed at the familiar object.

"Like you don't know," she muttered.

"Have you translated any of the symbols on it yet?" Daniel asked trying to see how much she knew.

"What? You mean the constellations? Yeah, that was the easy part, took all of five minutes to do, but some of the writing on the walls I've never seen before anywhere." She admitted. Daniel had to admit, he was slightly jealous hearing that she had known what the stargates symbols were right away. It had taken him two weeks to figure it out, and even then it was by fluke after he saw a newspaper open to the astrology section.

"So when do I have to have my people outta here by?" Shelby asked her father who was standing next to her.

"Tomorrow morning" he answered, knowing she was probably really upset about it.

"We'll be gone by tonight." She said and she walked from the chamber leaving the team in the temple. She knew that they'd be all right since Daniel was an archaeologist, and could most likely find his way back the way they came. She would have her team off the site immediately, but she would contact some people who owed her favours and find out what was so special about what she had found that the military had to take over. 

Most archaeologists would simply accept having their finds taken from them, but she had learned from her father to be obnoxious and persistent and she would be just that.

As soon as Shelby left the room SG1 turned to face Jack.

"Jack?" Daniel said his eyebrows rose so high, he could give Teal'c a run for his money.

"Yes Daniel?" Jack responded trying to hold off the inevitable for as long as possible.

"Since when do you have a daughter?" 

"Since August of 1980, why?" he said flippantly trying to lighten the mood. He casually rocked back on his heels.

"And you never told us this because?"

"Long story Daniel, a really long story," he sighed rubbing a hand through his greying hair tiredly.

TBC….

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

~ I don't own stargate blah, blah, blah…~

Unforseen 

"So what do we do about the stargate sir?" Sam intervened, earning a look of gratitude from Jack. She was curious as to what he had to say about his daughter and why he never told them, but they did have a job to do first.

"We secure the site," he answered glancing up at the large looming gate before them.

"But people have seen the gate sir, and your um… Dr. O'Neill has figured out the symbols on it and who knows who she's told already." Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets. He exhaled loudly and rolled his head cracking his neck. 

"I'll go try and make sure she doesn't tell anyone or anymore people for that matter about the gate."

"And-"

"And you guys make sure there are no more people in here and then check all the chambers, see what we got here." Jack said interrupting Major Carters comment.

"Yes Sir" she said. Daniel and Teal'c each nodded their acknowledgement. 

"If I'm not back in a half hour consider me KIA at the hands of a pissed off archaeologist." He called back as he strode from the Gate chamber.

"Yes Sir" Sam laughed.

Out side the temple Jack walked a few metres and looked around to see if he could spot Shelby. He saw her in front of a tent talking to a couple of workers and pointing to various areas of the camp. He walked over to her and waited until she finished talking to the workers in Arabic. He only understood a couple words and that was just what Daniel had taught him once in one of the time loops when he and Teal'c had nothing else to do. He cleared his throat loudly after the workers had gone and brown eyes turned around to meet his own. Her icy stare almost scared him. If he hadn't known her he would have probably walked away not wanting to start something.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sorry we have to do this" Jack said sincerely. The young woman rolled her eyes and pushed a golden strand of hair from her eyes.

"Yeah right" she snorted.

"I mean it, I don't want to do this but I have orders" he continued.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. I will have my people out of here by tonight and you and your …team is it? …can do what you please with everything."

"Thanks kiddo" he said surprised she was being so cooperative, _what's the catch though?_ he thought.

"Just one thing," she said, looking up at her father. _Ah here it comes,_ he nodded, indicating for her to go on. "Are Dr. Jackson's theories true?" she asked. Jack was a little taken aback that she had read Daniels past work.

"And which ones would that be?"

"I think you know" she challenged, "I think, and correct me if I'm wrong - his theories about Egyptian history being thousands of years older was true and there was another culture in Egypt before the ones that have already been identified, and they somehow used the stargate to travel away from Egypt, possibly even Earth." She stopped talking and gauged Jacks response. His military training took over at that moment and he remained visibly calm on the outside, all the while beginning to panic on the inside. He needed to know who else knew his daughters ideas and he needed to know now.

"A little far fetched isn't it?" he commented.

"Couldn't you for once in my life just give me a straight answer?" she demanded angrily. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down she looked up at her father.

"Fine, I'll just have to publish my findings so far and what I think the stargate is for" Shelby baited Jack.

"Yeah, uh about that..." he began, "you can't tell anyone what you've found and you are required to sign a confidentiality agreement before you leave the site." Jack braced himself for an angry outburst.

"No" was the solemn response.

"No?"

"No, I'm not signing anything, and I **will** publish my findings" she stated. "So if you'll excuse me, I have to get everything all packed up". She pushed past him, and Jack grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Don't do this, don't make this any harder than it has to be Shelby" he said seriously.

"Or what? You'll arrest me?" she narrowed her eyes and her voice lowered. "Go ahead," she snarled "hell this is the most attention you've probably ever given me all at once… you can't keep me quiet about this" she threatened and she wrenched her arm free of his grasp and stalked off.

"Doh" Jack muttered and he went to go find the rest of his team and also call Hammond to advise him of the situation.

"How did it go Sir?" Sam asked when her CO re-entered the chamber that held the Stargate. 

"Not so well" he answered.

"What do you mean Jack?" Daniel asked coming over to Jack. He looked tired and frustrated and about ready to hit something.

"Well lets just say Shelby won't sign that stupid agreement and she said she's gonna publish what she found here and I just phoned Hammond and he said we have to take her into custody if she wont sign" he ran a hand over his face and shook his head.

"You must arrest your own child O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, confused by the turn of events.

"Yeah T"

"That is most unfortunate" Teal'c said.

"Yeah" Jack agreed. "So anyways, SG3 and 4 are coming down to help secure the area, get things packed up and moved to the SGC and all the really big stuff will go to Area 52. They'll be here in a couple hours… Hammond sent them as soon as we phoned saying there was a stargate …and then we will go back to the SGC… with Shelby" Jack was not having a good day. Things had always been tense between Shelby and him and this was not helping at all.

"So what's the SGC?" a voice sounded from behind them. All of SG1 turned to see Shelby leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop kiddo," Jack scolded lightly.

"So sue me" she shrugged and she started to walk towards the Stargate.

"What are you doing?" Jack questioned.

"I left a book over there and I'm going to go get it, if that's okay with you that is" she frowned and kept walking.

SG1 watched her quick strides towards the gate. Suddenly the floor gave out from beneath the young archaeologists feet and she disappeared from SG1's view.

"Shelby!" Jack called as he ran to the edge of the hole. It was perfectly circular in shape which led him to think it was either a trap or a secret passage way. Seeing no way for his daughter to get out, he decided it was a trap, probably for anyone trying to use the stargate that wasn't supposed to.

"Shelby?!" Jack called again, having gotten no response the first time.

"What?" her annoyed voice called back up.

"Are you okay?" 

"Toss me down a flashlight" she ordered ignoring his question. Sam and Daniel shared a small smile, Shelby's demand had sounded exactly like Jack when he made orders.

"Bomb's away" Jack muttered at he dropped a flashlight down. Not hearing it hit the ground below he figured she caught it.

"Don't go anywhere Shelby we're gonna go get some rope to get you outta there with" he called. He nodded to Teal'c who left in search of rope. He saw the flashlight turn on in the hole, but it moved from view and he shut his eyes in frustration.

"Shelby don't go anywhere," he stated firmly.

"I wont go far" she called back.

"God, she's jut like Daniel" he muttered.

"Hey I heard that" Daniel said feigning hurt. 

"So did I" the voice called from the hole, getting farther away.

"Shelby come on, come back" Jack called. Hearing no response, he called a couple more times. He started to get worried. As stubborn as his daughter was, she wasn't stupid, and knew to come when she was called. Something was wrong.

"Crap" Jack sighed.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

The Unforseen – Chapter 3 

"Secure the rope to the Stargate, and we'll go down and get her," Jack said, still looking down the hole that had captured his daughter. Once Sam expertly tied the strong rope to the gate, Jack swiftly climbed down into darkness. Turning on his flashlight he shone the light around illuminating the narrow tunnel that extended in only one direction. Daniel, and then Sam and Teal'c all came down into the dark turning on their flashlights. Teal'c having given his light to Shelby, stood alert ready for any dangers that may present themselves as they moved further into the tunnel. Just as they stepped from view of the trap door in the floor above, they heard the rope being pulled up.  Teal'c made a go for the tip of the rope but wasn't fast enough, and just missed it by inches.  He made an attempt at jumping trying to reach the edge of the hole to hopefully pull himself up, but not even he could reach the ledge, which was at least three feet from him grasp. As the rest of SG1 moved to stand with him under the holes opening, a head popped out over it. 

"Shelby! What are you doing?!" Jack yelled, seeing her face and golden hair falling around her head as she gazed down on them.

"You don't think I'd let you guys take away this find that easily did you?" She said coldly into the dark tunnel. She couldn't see her father but she glared in his general direction.

"There are more people coming to clear the site," Jack said hoping to deter her from doing anything she was going to get sent to jail for. 

"Don't worry they've been dealt with. I'm sure they won't mind being held up at customs for a few hours, " she notified him with a smirk. "Oh and don't waste your time trying to use your cell phones down there, they don't work, I've made sure of it" she smiled sweetly.

"Well, bye, and don't worry I'll send someone to let you guys out once I'm finished here" She said, before disappearing form view.  

"Shelby, don't do this!!" Jack yelled angrily as a large object was moved over the hole blocking out any light that may have been shining in on SG1. 

"Dammit!" Jack said kicking the wall beside him. Sam and Daniel shone their flashlights at the ceiling seeing if there was any way to get rid of the thing that had locked them in. What ever had been placed over the hole looked pretty solid and without their rope or a ladder there was no way to reach up high enough to even try pushing it away.

"Jack we'll get out of here… If Dr. O'Neill got out of here, then we can too." Daniel said optimistically, knowing Jack was beyond pissed at the moment. Jack sighed, Daniel was right. He cupped his hands over the beak of his hat and closed his eyes in frustration. He should have known his daughter had given in just a little too easily, and that she would try something else. If there was only one thing he taught her, it was to never settle for anything.

SG1 spent the better part of half an hour looking for hidden latches or cracks in the walls of the tunnel, in hopes of getting out. Jack had given up after a few minutes, and Sam and Teal'c followed not too long afterwards. Daniel however was content with sitting on the dusty floor looking over some glyphs along the bottom of the wall. 

"Anything Daniel?" Jack asked tiredly from his spot on the floor nearby.

"Umm, maybe"

"Maybe?" Jack looked up hopefully. He wanted to get out and stop his daughter before she could leave the site. He stood up and walked over to where Daniel was on the floor.

"Uh, I think I may have found a way to get out."

"Then do it" Jack ordered. 

"Well you see Jack, it's not quite that simple. If my translation is right then all we have to do is push this symbol" Jack opened his mouth to say something but Daniel held up a finger silencing him.

"But if I'm wrong then the whole tunnel could collapse, blow up or a number of equally unpleasant things could happen."

"We'll take our chances" Jack said reaching down and pressing the symbol firmly. Daniel jumped back as there was a shifting noise within the wall and a small section of it swung outwards like a car door. 

"Sweet" Jack shone his flashlight into the large chamber behind the door. Seeing no immediate threat he walked in, the rest of SG1 followed close behind him.

"That way" Daniel pointed seeing a tall doorway housing a narrow staircase to the left of them. If he was correct it would take them back to the room where the stargate was. They carefully made their way up the steps, which did in fact lead to the gate room. They stood in the doorway, hidden in the shadows, as the saw Shelby capturing images of the stargate with a digital camera.

"Ahem" Jack cleared his throat, while moving closer to her. He saw her shoulders slump slightly and her head drop as she sighed. Turning around she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm impressed, didn't think that you guys would find a way out so quickly."

"Yeah well Daniel's a smart cookie, and there was a little incentive, y'know finding you… before you get your ass thrown in jail" Jack said seriously.

"Jail?" Shelby laughed. She turned off her camera and put it in her bag. "I don't think so"

"We can't allow you to tell anyone about what you've found here, " Jack said, knowing that nothing he said was getting through to her.

"Tough, I won't let you take this away from me" She responded.

"How much have your workers seen?" Daniel spoke up, coming to stand beside Jack.

"Not much, I sent them all away before I 'fell' into the tunnel" she replied honestly. "But you still won't keep me from publishing my findings, the world will-" There was a bright flash of light cutting her off and SG1 and Shelby found themselves on the bridge of an Asguard ship.

"What the hell?" Shelby exclaimed, spinning around on the spot. 

"Where are we?" She demanded looking to Jack expectantly.

"Greetings O'Neill," came a familiar voice. Shelby took a couple steps back, bumping into Daniels chest.

"Hey Thor… uh what's up?" Jack said casually, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I am aware that your offspring" Thor began indicating Shelby, "has found a stargate and sarcophagus, and is unwilling to cooperate with you"

"Offspring?" Shelby repeated, eyeing Thor very carefully.

"Yeah well she's stubborn" Jack stated looking at the person in question. 

"Could someone PLEASE tell me who he is and where the hell we are?!" Shelby demanded pointing at Thor and then waving her arms around to indicate the ship.

"I am Thor." The small grey alien introduced himself. Shelby rubbed a hand over her face. 

"Must be more tired then I thought," she muttered, looking at the floor.

"Don't worry, you're not hallucinating" Daniel said kindly, smiling at the young woman's reaction. It was always fun to see people's reactions to Thor and other aliens.

"O'Neill, I believe that if you allow your offspring-"

"Offspring? Who says that?" the younger O'Neill commented, earning a glare from her father.

"If you allow your offspring to work for the SGC, she would not feel compelled to tell others of her discoveries."

"He has point Sir" Sam acknowledged.

"We could always use more archaeologists and linguists," Daniel piped up glancing quickly to Shelby who was still staring wide-eyed at Thor. She almost looked like she was ready to throw up.

"Should have stayed in bed this morning" Jack grumbled.

"Yeah me too" Shelby mumbled.

"I shall leave the situation in your hands O'Neill. The stargate and other items have been transported to the SGC storage level." Thor informed them. And with that another flash of light surrounded the group and they found themselves in the briefing room at Cheyenne Mountain. After a few moments of silence someone spoke up,

"Aliens?" Shelby raised her eyebrows to her father. Jack simply shrugged,

"Retirement was boring"

TBC…. Finally I have gotten the wheels rolling again… this chapter didn't have a lot to it but I had to find a way to get Dr. O'Neill from being a … well, a bitch to slowly warming to the idea of working at the SGC…. Please review; any ideas for future chapters are welcome too.  : )


End file.
